La heredera de Varia
by angela300
Summary: Un secreto, Un compromiso,2 Corazones, y muchos enredos, eso y mas sera lo que tendrán que enfrentar, Haru y Tsunayoshi para encontrar la felicidad


**Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo esta historia escrita por mí. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡)**

**Sin más ¡Disfruten :D!**

—Dialogo—

"_**Recuerdos"**_

"**Pensamientos"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de la alarma, insistente y chillón, hizo refunfuñar al joven durmiente quien se limitó a buscar a tientas aquel aparato que emitía tal escándalo perturbando su preciado e invaluable sueño. Tiró un par de cosas mientras intentaba presionar el endemoniado boton antes de finalmente sumir a la habitacion en un silencio soporífero característico de los lunes por la mañana.

El joven se removió entre las cobijas, volviendo a acurrucarse en su almohada luego de hallar la posición perfecta para continuar durmiendo.

O al menos ése era su plan hasta que escuchó la puerta de su habitación abriéndose con el estrépito reglamentario; Tsuna gimió debajo de las colchas luego de saltar cómicamente en su posición. Su corazón había triplicado con facilidad el ritmo de sus anteriormente pacíficos latidos. El sádico de su Tutor terminaría por matarle de un paro cardiaco o, en todo caso, derribar su preciada portilla en uno de sus tantos y desgraciadamente comunes malos despertares.

—Levántate —Estuchó la voz amodorrada de Reborn. Algo básicamente innecesario, teniendo en cuenta que cualquier ser humano con su sentido del oído más o menos funcional se habría despertado ipso facto luego de tal sutileza para ingresar a una habitación.

En su mente se dijo que eso era más cercano a un gruñido gutural de un león desperezándose.

—Ya voy, ya voy— Gimoteó lastimosamente, girándose con dolor para poder proseguir a sentarse casi autistamente sobre el colchón, rascando sus desordenados cabellos mientras soltaba un sonoro bostezo. Por unos momentos pensó en pedir unos cinco minutos más de sueño, pero lo descartó al instante al notar el rostro de malas pulgas que cargaba su Tutor.

Un suspiro de resignación escapó de sus labios, antes de ponerse de pie e iniciar el ritual matutino. Bostezó pesadamente y se estiró hasta sentir sus huesos crujir indoloramente, dejando la conocida sensación de agradable distensión muscular.

Avanzó arrastrando sus pies descalzos mientras rascaba perezosamente su estómago. Aún tenía los ojos legañosos e hinchados como para poder abrirlos con propiedad y podía percibir la saliva seca en las comisuras de sus labios creándole una sensación desagradable. Así pues, tomó del clóset su usual y formal traje negro, se enfundó en él aún en estado de 'automático', entrando lentamente hacia el baño de la habitacion

—Cuan termines quiero hablarcontigo en tu oficina—Y ahí estaba el comentario reglamentario de Reborn desapareciendo detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

La vida en Italia era la representación pura de la monotonía, especialmente desde que se había convertido en el Décimo Vongola, su vida no eran mas que reuniones, papeleo y gracias a su muy querido Tutor.

Tsuna suspiró.

—Voy~ —Contestó el muchacho con aire de desgana.

Y así se deslizó cual autista hasta el lavabo; entero sólo por intervención divina puesto que ya había chocado contra el marco de la puerta y tropezado con un par de zapatos que él mismo había dejado tirados en pleno pasillo. El muchacho maldijo entre refunfuños inconexos hasta llegar al baño prometido. En una pieza.

Mojó su rostro con el agua helada necesaria para despabilarse por completo, y de paso limpiarse la baba seca del rostro junto a las molestas lagañas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda luego del cambio radical de temperatura al cual nunca terminaría por acostumbrarse pese a que era parte de la rutina matutina.

La maldita rutina matutina.

Buscó a tientas la toalla antes de secarse el rostro sin imprimir prisa en ello. Luego de refrescarse, sus neuronas parecían más funcionales y ahora existía sólo un 20% de probabilidad de que terminara por quebrarse algo importante antes de levanarse gracias a sus descuidos constantes, además de brutalmente peligrosos a su integridad física.

Se recargó parcialmente en la pieza de porcelana, encontrándose con su reflejo a unos palmos de la nariz. Un simple muchacho de indomables cabellos castaños, impresionantes orbes chocolates bordeados por una hilera de densas pestañas, fino pero anguloso facciones y una tez apiñonada clara con faz somnolienta le saludaba al otro lado del espejo con las marcas de las cobijas aún pintadas en el rostro,el cabello no cooperó, como era de esperar. Así pues, con su nido de pájaros justo como debe estarlo (caótico, irreverente y perfectamente revuelto), el muchacho salió del pequeño cubículo

Regresó a su habitación para cambiarse, colocándose una camisa de seda blanca junto con un chaleco negro, una corbata del mismo color y unos pantalones Dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor como si no supiera qué encontraría se encogió de hombros y giró sobre sus talones para disponerse a seguir con la rutina.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, tarareando alguna canción de moda en su fuero interno. Giró por el pasillo e ingresó a la cocina donde un apetecible aroma le saludaba. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared junto a la alacena. Aún le quedaba el tiempo suficiente para comer con tranquilidad, antes de ir a su oficina.

**o-o-o-o**

Un día normal, la brisa fresca que indica la entrada de la primavera, el canto de los pájaros al compás del movimiento de las hojas un lugar donde la tranquilidad reinaba en el enorme castillo donde vivía el conocido el escuadrón de asesinos independientes Varia. Está integrado por asesinos de élite que trabajan en el bajo mundo de la mafia.

Cada miembro de este escuadrón asume misiones que se dice son "imposibles de llevar a cabo por un ser humano". A esto se le llama "calidad de Varia" ; y para mantenerla , no aceptan misiones si no tienen más del 90% de probabilidad de éxito. Pero volviendo al punto de nuestra historia

En una de las grandes habitaciones de la mansión se podía ver a tres personas un pelinegro de mirada rojiza y aura imponente, una peli castaña de chocolate discutiendo furiosamente en una habitación

—No me impórtalo que digas no lo haré —dijo fervientemente la peli castaña

—Eso, ya está decidido y no puedes evitarlo —el pelinegro tampoco parecía querer ceder

—¿ Porque tengo que ser yo? —contesto sumamente enfadada

—Porque serás la siguiente heredera—

—Yo no pedí ser la sucesora—

—Lo sé, pero ahora ya no se puede hacer nada, solo acéptalo —fue lo último que menciono el pelinegro antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a la castaña totalmente sola o eso creyó , de repente la habitación se llenó de niebla haciendo aparecer a un joven peliverde y ojos esmeraldas, con un gracioso sombrero de rana

—Está todo listo Fran—mencionó en un susurro la joven,

—Estas segura de esto, Haru —dijo con una voz monótona, aunque no lo admitiera estaba realmente preocupado per ella

—Hai—contesto con seguridad _**"Lo siento Tío Xanxus, pero no lo aceptare"**_

**o-o-o-o**

El día resplandeciente de los dorados rayos solares penetraban por las ventanas de las edificaciones italianas, casi a diario en esta ciudad extranjera el ruido se apaga en los estrechos callejones de la parte histórica.

Los colores de la ciudad nuevamente se encendieron tras ser bañadas por el brillo cegador de los rayos solares, invitando a los habitantes a reorganizarse en sus vidas cotidianas y monótonas con diferentes estados de ánimo.

Pero, todos sabemos que en donde haya luz también las sombras están presentes no sólo literal sino también en lo más oscuro de la sociedad italiana.

En una mansión sumamente alejada de la ciudad habitada, podía verse con suma claridad que en aquella fortaleza los ocupantes podrían ser una familia completa o tal vez la sociedad suficiente para ocupar el espacio de aquel enorme edificio.

Bueno, creo que me perdí en lo importante.

Dentro del mismo castillo con una fortaleza invisible, más allá del corredor al final del pasillo cubierto por una interminable alfombra roja con diseños dorados bellamente exquisitos, detrás de las grandes puertas de madera sólida tallada por artistas desconocidos con talento único, se encontraba el jefe Vongola revisando y firmando papeleos que para él eran monótonos como siempre lo hacía, si su vida dependiera de eso o algo así.

Se trataba de un joven hombre de al menos 20 años, piel aterciopelada de una bella tonalidad clara, cabello castaño revoltoso con toque de elegancia en los mechones que sobresalían casi tapando sus brillantes ojos miel, cuyos orbes que poseían pizca de madurez entremezclada de serenidad y calma. Vestido de un traje formal típico en la mafia pero fresco para un día tan bello como este, camisa blanca con corbata negra debajo un chaleco traje gris con botones y pantalones de vestir negros junto con zapatos elegantes de cuero negro con marca italiana.

Su nombre era Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, el actual líder de la poderosa familia Italiana, miraba atentamente a su Tutor,un joven de aparentemente 15 años de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, vestido con un traje negro y una fedora con una cinta naranja en ella, con su confiable compañero León sobre su hombro.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de esto? — El mayor gruñó, dedicándole una mirada aguda al obstinado joven que no dejaba de insistir con la misma estúpida pregunta, en su opinión. La jaqueca comenzó aflorar en su cabeza luego de que la misma pregunta se repitiera por cuarta ocasión.

—Calla de una vez. —Gruñó con severidad, aflojando un poco más su corbata. A pesar de la ventilación, el lugar tenía una temperatura casi bochornosa para estar en plena primavera. El moreno supuso que era debido a todas ésas máquinas extrañas que les rodeaban.

—Pero…—trato de replicar a su tutor inútilmente, cabe decir

El otro estuvo a punto de responder, pero el 'clic' de la puerta contigua al abrirse interrumpió cualquier intento de réplica. El recién llegado apenas se dignó a alzar sus orbes ébano por sobre los anteojos, revisando insistentemente los datos que tenía en sus manos.

—Está todo listo—

El trajeado hombre torció su gesto en una mueca ácida al notar la curvatura de labios en el sujeto al cual le confiaba tan deliberadamente su integridad física.

—No perdamos más tiempo Tsunayoshi— Comentó secamente.

A su lado, el castaño suspiró cansinamente mientras una pequeña chispa de incertidumbre se sembraba en su pecho.

"Hai"

**o-o-o-o**

—¡VooiiSon unos incompetentes! — el grito del capitán de estrategias se escuchó por toda la mansión, mientras este le gritaba a los subordinados

—Lo sentimos Squalo-sama— dijeron mientras hacían una reverencia

—Como se pudo haber escapado— pregunto fastidiado

—Lo sentimos, ella fue más rápida que nosotros— dijo con la mirada agachada uno

—Pero logramos atacarla un par de veses— dijo otro con orgullo, mientras los demas asentían

—¡Pero que idiotas son!, sabenlo que Xansus les hara si sabe que además de dajarla escapar, la lastimaron— dijo el guardian con una mescla de furia y nerviosismo

Todos se tensaron al pensamiento

_**o-o-o-o**_

Mientras en otro lugar una castaña descansando en un árbol mirando el cielo y un ojimiel en su gran habitación mirando hacia la ventana pensaban lo mismo

—Mañana sería mucho más pesado—Y con el pensamiento en mente, ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo

**Si hay reviews, ¡hay continuación! :B**


End file.
